106.7 Lite FM New York City Program Schedule
Monday * 12 mn – Victor Sosa * 3:00am Tina Arena - Burn YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal * 3:30am Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me BLACK YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal * 5:30 am – Cubby and Christine in the Morning (with Paul "Cubby" Bryant and Christine Nagy) * 9:30 am – Helen Little * 3 pm – Rich Kaminski * 4;pm I want to spend my lifetime loving you piano solo from mask of zorro Jay Sonza LaborCase * Personal arrangement, no music sheet. I played Yamaha piano. Shot with LG Optimus(8.0 mega pixel) in HD mode. Enjoy~ * 4;pm Mariah Carey - Hero * 4;pm The Gift Jim Brickman and Martina Mcbirde * 4:pm Bryan Adams - MTV * 4;pm Tina Arena - Show Me Heaven YAMAHA PIANO Mike Enriquez and Vicky Morales * 4:pm Tina Mariah Carey - I`ll Be There * 4:pm The Love I Found In You Jim Brickman * 4:pm Bryan Adams - Straight from the heart * 4:pm Nang Dahil Sa Pag IBIG BY TOOTSIE GUEVARRA MTV * 4:pm Tina Arena - Burn YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal * 4:pm Tina Arena on MTV's "Live and Loud" * Vintage Clips - Tina Arena 378 subscribers Tina Arena on MTV's "Live and Loud." She sings acoustic live versions of her big songs and tells the stories about them. 1. Tina Arena - Chains - YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal 2. Tina Arena - If I Didn't Love You YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal 3. Tina Arena - If I Was a River YAMAHA PIANO John Susi CLTV-36 and Karen Lim 4. Tina Arena - Now I Can Dance YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase and Jean Garcia 5. Tina Arena - Burn YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE) Studio 23 Station ID 1998-1999 Sign on and Sign Off Lupang Hinirang 1998 - Kasama Si Fidel Ramos Sentenaryo at Philippines 2000.1:32 BLACK YAMAHA THE CFX SERIES GRAND PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase Studio 23 Station ID April 4, 1998-April 4, 1999. * 4:pm Mariah Carey - - Emotions (From MTV Unplugged +3) * 4:00pm Tina Arena - Burn BLACK GOLD YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)4:15pm - * 4:pm My Destiny Jim Brickman and Jordan Hill * 4:pm Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me BLACK YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase and Jean Garcia * 8 pm to 1 am – Delilah Tuesday to Friday 12:00am Tina Arena - Burn BLACK GOLD YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE) 12:00mn Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me BLACK GOLD YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal * 1 am – Victor Sosa * 5:30 am – Cubby and Christine in the Morning (with Paul "Cubby" Bryant and Christine Nagy) * 9:30 am – Helen Little * 3 pm – Rich Kaminski * 8 pm to 1 am – Delilah Saturday * 1 am – Marc Coppola * 3:am Tina Arena - Burn BLACK YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE) * 3:30am Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me BLACK GOLD YAMAHA PIANO Jay Sonza LaborCase * 5 am – Ellen K Weekend Show * 9 am – Nina del Rio * 3 pm – Jack Kratoville * 8 pm to 1 am – Joe Davis Sunday * 1 am – Jonathan Clarke * 7 am – Get Connected * 7:30 am – Nina del Rio * 1 pm – Jack Kratoville * 6 pm to 12 mn – Dan BlackmanCategory:United States Category:Radio Category:FM Radio Category:New York Category:New York City